everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiselle Wilis
Jiselle Wilis is the successor of Giselle. She is a rebel not because she doesn't want to die, but she doesn't want to die for someone she doesn't love. Despite loving to dance, she rather choose her own boy. Character Personality Much like Giselle, Jiselle is a bit shy and reserved. She is a big believer that love shouldn't be taken nonchalantly so she isn't easily swayed when it comes to romance. Jiselle is also a bit submissive Jiselle is a rebel, not because she doesn't want to die like some may think, but because she doesn't want to die for a boy her story chose for her. Although she is openly a rebel, Jiselle would have signed the Story Book of Legends if Raven Queen never did what she had in fear of being erased. She openly encourages people to go their own way, but understands if they don't want to even if their fate is tragic. In her eyes, that is their decision. Appearance Jiselle as a ghostly appearance. Like Giselle, Jiselle has dark hair and eyes with pale skin. Her hair is very wavy and decorate with two white flowers(the same flowers she used in her flower crown on Legacy Day.) Her makeup is very ghost like, she wears dark mascara and eyeliner but goes for a lighter pink with her eye shadow and an even lighter pink for her lipstick. Fairytail: Giselle A weak villager named Giselle falls in love with a boy. After discovering that he is betrothed to another she dies of an broken heart where she becomes a Wilis. When he beloved comes to her grave she is forced to dance with him until he is near death. However, her love saves him. How does Jiselle fit? Headmaster Grimm chose Jiselle because she seemed like a perfect fit. Her personality fit, her appearance fit, and the pieces fell into place with her heart being weak. At first receiving the letter, Jiselle knew what her destiny was, although she didn't want to accept it. Outfits Normal Her normal attire is a basic dress, very different to her legacy day wear. Her corset is plain white with aqua blue translucent sleeves that sort of fall around her shoulders. Her skirt is blue the same color as her straps and it falls to about four inches higher than her knees. Her corset is slightly decorate with intricate pink designs. She wears pink heels that have straps crossing to her mid shin. Legacy Day Her legacy day outfit is an all white, airy, sleeveless dress that stops just at her knees. It is very similar to the dress Giselle wore when she was dancing with her beloved. Despite already having straps she has detached translucent white sleeves that-like her dress-air airy and don't hug her arms. She also has a white flower crown that goes around her head. She wears pointe shoes. *All during Legacy Day she walks on pointe. Pet peeves She absolutely hates it when they are dancing duets with boys. She gets that some of them actually have to for their story-and that;s great for them but she might dance her boy to death. Especially if the style is ballet. Headmaster Grimm does everything in his power to make her accept her fate-especially that one time she got paired up with the prince from her Fairy Tale. The boy was practically shaking when they had to touch. Quotes Category:Giselle Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels